


Obama Chan and Putin kun

by Stories_bothseriousandstupid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack Relationships, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_bothseriousandstupid/pseuds/Stories_bothseriousandstupid
Summary: Obama chan had hide his feelings for to long, he needed to tell him how he truly felt before it was to late.
Relationships: Barack Obama/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	Obama Chan and Putin kun

**Author's Note:**

> My friend convinced me to post this here, blame her for this being on AO3

**I regret nothing**

Obama chan stood under the cherry tree waiting for him to arrive. He had lied about his true feelings for to long, Obama chan needed to tell him how he truly felt before it was to late. 

Putin kun stared at the letter in his hand, wondering who had sent it and how was their Russian so good? He was the only person in this school who spoke Russian, well except for... "No! That's ridiculous. He doesn't feel that way about me." Putin said aloud, grateful for the privacy of after school hours provided. 

Folding the letter with care and placing it back into his pocket, Putin pushed open the door that lead to the Cherry tree that had stood at the school for decades. 

As he walked down he familiar path, his heart rate began to speed. 'What if this is an assassination attempt? What if this isn't real? Am I about to have to ruin my reputation even more by rejecting someone?What if-' 

He interrupted his own thoughts as his breath hitched at the sight before him. Obama chan stood under the tree looking straight (hah-) at him. 

"...I'm guessing you read my letter?" Obama chan practically whispered

Oh

_Oh_

"Yeah, I did." He said, unable to look him in the eyes due to how intense his blush was. 

"Well, then I'll just cut to the chase," Obama spoke, "I love you, I've loved you for a really long time. You probably don't feel the same but I can't take keeping it in anymore!" 

"I've been trying to convince myself that I'm striaght, that my feelings for you are hatred and that you mean nothing to me! But I god damm can't!" Obama chan cried, his voice breaking with every word. 

"Obama,"

"And every day I tried to figure out what was wrong with me, I had a loving fiance, kind parents money. But now I realize it's because I want to be with you." He said, his voice shaking, tears threatening to spill at any moment. 

"Obama." 

"You probably don't feel the same but dammit I love you so much and it's been killing me to hide for so long and I just can't take it anymore more!"

"Obama!"

"What-" 

Putin cut him off with a kiss. 

Obama stood their frozen, unsure of what to do until Putin pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his lower back. 

Obama began to kiss back, the kiss seemed to last for an eternity but neither wanted to pull away. It was only till Obama open his eyes slightly and saw Putin's face purplish red that he pulled away slightly. 

Their breath mixing together in harmony as Putin spoke four powerful words against Obama's lips.

"I love you to."


End file.
